


Pretend

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Woman in Black (2012), The Woman in Black: Angel of Death
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is good at pretending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. 

 

When she sees the house, she shivers everything about it screams something is wrong here, but she doesn't let it show on her face. It wouldn't do to let the children know she's afraid or to show weaknesses in front of Eve.

So she pretends she's unafraid the same way she acts like it doesn't hurt everyday not knowing if her sons and husband are okay.

Because if she gave in and admitted how she felt she'd probably be driven to madness.


End file.
